


Ash

by Hermonthis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozai/Ursa. Familial love in the bones of an ash tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July 2008.

On Ember Island there is a house with a tree. Hanging boughs, protruding roots, their initials scorched into the bark as strong as the first kiss. A passion like raised tattoos.

Footfalls of children echo along the halls like a window blown open by the sea. Apparitions of happier days follow crests and troughs as the wind picks up speed and threatens to topple the baby's cradle.

A taut bowstring, the tension in her muscles as she holds the arrow in the air for practice, then slices the dragonfruit and guavas while humming a tune. The son settles in her lap while the father preaches history to his daughter.

Sparks and flakes in a fire on an evening by the beach. She would weep if she knew, the desecration of a sacred place accompanied by a lack of regret.


End file.
